Accidents in the Lair
by Elitemoocow
Summary: Justin asked Zeke to help him with a potion. However, with Justin gone, Zeke accidentally created something else entirely. When Mason and Max get entangled in this whole mess, the three boys find their own way of "dealing" with the problem.


Zeke unlocked the door to the Sub Station. Justin had asked him to help him with the creation of some potion that was supposedly intended t o cure brain freeze. "Hey Justin! I'm here," He called out to the empty restaurant.

He idled a bit in the restaurant waiting for Justin to come down. That was when his phone went off. Looking down, Zeke noticed it was a text from Justin. It read: "Sorry, WizTech emergency. You'll have to make the potion yourself. I left everything you need with instructions in the lair. If you need help, Max is upstairs."

Zeke squealed excitedly, before quickly calming down. It was his chance to experience magic on his own! He happily skipped to behind the counter, where the lair was. He just about ran into the room, and looked around in delight.

Just as Justin said, there were beakers and tubes and other instruments set on the table. At the edge of the table sat a notecard that Zeke assumed were the instructions Justin left for him.

The instructions were fairly easy to follow. Zeke acquired the ingredients and dumped them into the bowls, mixing as required. Then he came to the last ingredient. "Put in three spoonfuls of crushed fairy dandruff. Gross." He looked around the table, but couldn't find it.

Deciding to not give up, he looked around the lair for the dandruff. He looked through boxes and containers, but couldn't find anything. He even dropped one container, breaking it in the process. When nothing deadly or explosive came out, Zeke sighed in relief.

Just on the top of the bookcase, he noticed one box that was unchecked. Carefully standing on the chair, he brought it down. Inside the box was sparkly white powder. "Fairy dandruff! Found it." Zeke happily scooped in three spoonfuls of the dust and dropped it into the mixture. He began to stir rapidly to finish up the potion.

What Zeke didn't know was that on the other side of the box of the supposed "fairy dandruff," was a label that read "Love Dust #8. Do not use more than one serving at a time." With the mixing complete, Zeke turned on the burner to heat the potion to its completeness.

Proud of the magical work he had done, he pulled out his phone and called Justin. "Hello?" Justin voice came form the other side.

"Hey Justin! So the potion is heating right now, and should be finished soon." He stood up and looked at the potion, which was bubbling rapidly. "Question, though. Is smoke a normal part of the potion making process?

"Normally, yes. But that shouldn't be happening for this one," Justin said, starting to sound worried.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," Zeke replied. Smoke started to billow out of the beaker, falling to the floor and expanding to its surroundings. The smoke turned into a light fog, misting over Zeke's shoes.

"Zeke, did you follow the instructions to the letter?"

"Yeah! The only thing that was a bit of a drawback was trying to find the dandruff," Zeke said. "But then I found it in the box on top of the bookcase." His feet were starting to feel cold, but he surmised it was just the feeling of the fog. The fog that was quickly growing, and was now up to his calves.

"Zeke, that box wasn't the fairy dandruff!" Justin yelled through the phone. "That was love dust that my parents use to…" Zeke blushed, and could practically feel Justin blushing through the phone. "Who knows what you've made now! Ok hang on, I'll be there as fast as I can." With that, Justin hung up.

The fog had stopped coming out from the beaker. Zeke stepped to it, and peered inside. There was nothing left; it had all evaporated into the fog, which now blanketed the whole lair. It was difficult to see anything.

Zeke shivered. He looked around and found blanket thrown across the chair. Sighing in relief, he reached for the blanket. He stopped suddenly noticing his bare arm. He was sure he was wearing long sleeves this morning. Zeke looked down at his body and discovered he was stark naked! The fog must have dissolved his clothing!

He quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist. Sure, no one was in the room, but he didn't want to be hanging around totally exposed. Suddenly the fog condensed into one giant cloud, startling Zeke and making him fall to the floor.

The cloud turned dark gray, and rumbled with the sound of thunder. Zeke backed up in fear, until his back hit the wall. He gulped as lightning flashed inside of the cloud. The cloud charged suddenly towards the mortal, him screaming the whole time.

"Hello?" Mason called out to the empty Sub Station. Alex had told him to meet her there in the evening, but he didn't have anything better to do so he showed up a couple hours early. Try twelve hours early.

He was about to walk up the stairs to the Russo's apartment when he heard screaming coming from the lair. Without hesitation he ran to the lair, and swung open the door.

Mason dashed into the lair, and stopped in his tracks, his mouth totally agape. There was Zeke completely naked and hard, impaling himself on a practice wand. Above him floated a massive cloud with a tinge of purple to it. Mason couldn't do anything but watch as the wand disappeared and reappeared from Zeke's hole.

Zeke moaned as the wand hit his prostate, and with a cry, he came all over himself. Whatever daze he had been in, was snapped out of, and he blushed when he saw the blushing werewolf standing in front of him. "Mason!" Zeke exclaimed. "This is not what it—"

His sentence was cut off from a low rumbling from the cloud above him. Zeke's eyes widened in horror. "Mason, get out! Get out now!" Mason scrambled to the exit, just as the cloud launched itself in his direction. The cloud crashed into the wall, dissipating, but quickly reforming.

The cloud shot through Mason's back, quickly enveloping him in its fog. In a matter of seconds, it left his body, leaving him completely naked and throbbing hard. The cloud zoomed out of the lair, leaving the naked boys to themselves.

Mason gasped as arousal tore through his body. The doors of the Sub Station were closed, so the cloud had nowhere to go. It bounced back randomly off the walls. "Zeke, what is that thing?" He asked, walking back into the lair. Zeke was standing there, his hard cock pointing straight at the werewolf.

Seeing Zeke's state of undress made Mason realize that he, too, was naked. He hurriedly tried to cover his member, but instead of covering himself like he intended, his hands began to stroke his length. The blush on his face deepened, as Zeke blushed too. "Yeah, that's a side effect of the cloud. You can either jerk yourself off, or stick out proudly. No covering up."

Mason stopped stroking his cock and rubbed his arm sheepishly. The pair stood awkwardly in silence. Zeke's eyes roamed everywhere, trying not to focus on the nude hunk in front of him. He failed miserably, as he found himself scanning Mason's body repeatedly.

The werewolf was well developed. His biceps bulged, but not in a gross over-the-top way. His pecs were toned. Mason's nipples were sticking up from the cold. His abs were like small hills on his body. Surprisingly for a werewolf, he was almost completely smooth. Small tufts of hair jutted out from under his arms, but his torso was otherwise devoid of hair. His legs were huge, almost tree trunk like.

A small dusting of hair appeared around his navel, before branching down to a light brown happy trail. His pubes were well trimmed. Zeke's eyes finally rested on his enormous dick.

The thing was huge, and stuck straight up. However big it was, it was definitely bigger than Zeke's. The head glistened with pre-cum. Mason's balls hung low enough to frame his perfect cock.

Mason blushed as Zeke openly stared him. But as uncomfortable as he was with Zeke checking him out, he couldn't say much since he was doing the same to Zeke. The human wasn't as muscled as he was, but he was definitely fit. He had the showing of abs, and his arms were pretty toned.

Mason took a quick scan of his chest, which was covered in the drying cum. His pubes were matted and untamed. Zeke's cock, although significantly smaller than his own, was still a sight to see. What it lacked in length, it made up for in thickness. His balls were drawn tightly against his shaft, from when he last blew his load.

Mason unintentionally licked his lips, making Zeke blush. Mason noticed Zeke's cock twitch, and looked into his eyes with a smirk. "Someone's happy to see me." He took three big steps forward and kissed Zeke.

The pair's tongues wrestled for dominance. Zeke almost managed to get the upper hand, but Mason had won out in the end by squeezing Zeke's balls tightly. Zeke sighed into the kiss, and let Mason's tongue into his mouth.

As they kissed, their hands flew across each other's bodies. Mason's hands were flying over Zeke's chest, grabbing, squeezing, and occasionally flicking anything he could come in contact with. Zeke's hands had made it down Mason's broad back, to the werewolf's muscled bottom.

He gave the cheeks a hard squeeze, pulling Mason closer to his body. They both moaned as their dicks rubbed against each other. Zeke's fingers teased Mason's hole, circling the ring of muscles ever so slowly. Without warning, he dipped his finger inside, making Mason groan in pleasure.

Mason broke away from the kiss, smiling. "What makes you think I'm bottoming" He let out another moan as Zeke inserted another finger, pushing deeper into the boy. "Oh, fine. You can top," Mason sighed, letting Zeke take control.

"If it's ok with you," Zeke said, stopping his ministrations inside Mason. "I kinda wanna ride this monster you have on you." He brought his other hand around, and stroked Mason's shaft.

"Very well then," Mason breathed out. They made their way over to the couch. Zeke lied down, lifting his legs into the air. Mason quickly went to work eating out his ass. Zeke writhed in pleasure, as Mason's tongue entered him multiple times.

Figuring Zeke was loose enough, Mason stood up. Without hesitation, he rammed his rod into Zeke. He set a fast rhythm, slamming into him hard. The lair was soon filled with the sounds of the boys' balls slapping into each other with each of Mason's thrusts.

"Oh god, Mason," Zeke panted. "Your dick feels amazing." Mason smiled and thrusted in harder. He bent down and started sucking on Zeke's cock, keeping in time with his thrusts. One final thrust, and Zeke screamed out, cumming in Mason's mouth.

Mason eagerly swallowed the load. He popped off the softening member; some dribbles of cum stained the corner of his mouth. Mason began to fuck Zeke harder, eager to get off. His balls felt raw from being smacked into so many times.

Zeke also began to move, to help Mason along the way. He alternated between squeezing his cheeks together, and sliding up and down the shaft inside him. Mason was on the edge. He gripped onto Zeke's hips, and slammed into him one final time. As he blew his load, Mason felt his cock expanding inside the human.

"Uh, Mason?" Zeke asked, his body trembling as Mason's cum was filling his insides more and more. "You can pull out now." His body convulsed as Mason's spewing dick grazed his prostate.

Mason blushed as he tried to pull out, but found he was stuck. His cock had expanded so much that he couldn't move anywhere. "Um… About that. It appears I have knotted in you." He shuddered as another load of cum was released into Zeke.

"Oh great," Zeke groaned in annoyance. Another groan signaled another round of cum inside him. "How long does this usually last?"

"Not long," Mason grunted out. "Maybe a couple of hours at most?" He groaned as Zeke turned himself around, every sensation felt on his still shooting cock.

"Great. Well, let's check on the stripping cloud if we're stuck like this for a while." Another groan from both of them. Zeke stood up slowly, wincing as Mason's cock grazed his prostate. The two very tentatively started walking out of the lair.

With each step, Zeke could feel Mason's cock jabbing against his prostate. Eventually they made it out to the restaurant, which was completely empty. "Hey, where'd the thing go?" Mason asked looking at the empty Sub Station.

They searched the restaurant but couldn't find the mysterious cloud. A realization dawned on Zeke. He turned to the staircase suddenly, his still hard cock swung around, making Mason moan. "Oh, no. Max is up there!"

He made to run up the stairs, but forgot that Mason was still stuck to him. The result was of them toppling to the floor in a tangled, naked mess. "This might take us awhile," Mason said as he gave a long sigh.

Max was chilling on the couch in his pajamas, eating junk food, and playing video games. His parents were out of town, and didn't trust him to watch the Sub Station. He found the whole idea ridiculous since it would be his once his parents retired.

With a sigh, he got up and walked to the fridge, not noticing the cloud looming directly behind him. Max opened the fridge and felt a sudden cold draft. "The fridge must be working on overtime," he said to himself. Little did he realize the cloud had rendered the former wizard completely naked and fully erect.

Tired of his video games, he decided to tan on the balcony. Max made his way over to the doors, and just as he was about to open them, voices called out. "Max! Don't open the door!" It was Zeke and Mason. A very naked and hard Zeke and Mason. A naked Zeke and Mason, with Mason deeply penetrated inside of Zeke. Max blushed at the sight.

"Woah! Why're you guys naked?"

"Speak for yourself," Mason muttered. Max looked down and saw that he was matching Zeke—he, too, was completely devoid of clothing and had a throbbing hard on. He tried to cover himself up, but instead started to jerk off with both hands.

"W-what?" He stuttered as his hands flew across his pole, twisting and flicking in just the right places.

"Thank the stripping cloud behind you," Zeke said.

"Which Zeke invented, by the way!" Mason interjected. Zeke gave him a glare. Max turned around, still beating his meat, and finally saw the giant cloud floating mere inches away from him.

In shock, he stumbled backwards, pushing the doors wide open. Max fell on his back, and watched as the cloud sparked from within, before zooming out the door to wreck havoc on the world.

Zeke would have been more panicked, had he not been entranced by Max's body, lying out in the open, exposed to the world. Max had still not realized that covering himself was useless. He lay on his back, enchanted to pump his dick harder, the more he tried to cover himself.

Zeke looked at Mason, who's eyes held the same glimmer that his had. They both licked their lips and descended on the masturbating wizard.


End file.
